


Asking for Trouble

by NotOneLine



Series: Tales of Joy and Sorrow [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOneLine/pseuds/NotOneLine
Summary: Scene prompt: Trixie is in trouble and calls upon Lucifer for help.





	Asking for Trouble

“Pleeeeeeeeeeease? I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble!”

Lucifer looked down at the little urchin, wide earnest brown eyes meeting his own as she worked her charms in an effort to persuade him. Unfortunately for her, it was a technique he’d mastered eons ago, and it didn’t work on him. It really didn’t. Despite what the Detective claimed.

“You need to learn to take responsibility for your own actions, child, or so I’m told.”

Giggling had not been the response he expected. “That sounded like mommy. Did she tell you off? Did you get grounded?”

He couldn’t help but smile at that; with wings her mother would find it difficult indeed to ground him, but he did rather enjoy being scolded a little _too_ much. If only he could convince her to try some other forms of punishment for his misdeeds. He was convinced she’d enjoy-

“I’ll make you a deal!”

The spawn’s offer snapped his attention back to the present, his interest peaked. He hadn’t been strictly forbidden from making deals with the Detective’s offspring, but it had been... discouraged. Depending on what she had to offer though…

“Help me, and I’ll ask if I can stay with daddy, for a _whole_ week. Then you and mommy can do,” she pulled a face while making a sound that could only be described as _bleurgh_ , “adult stuff.”

How exactly the child had come to know of “adult stuff” he didn’t know, but he highly suspected it had something to do a certain demon babysitter. Mazikeen might find she was due a telling off of her own in the near future. Although knowing her, she would probably find it as tantalising as he did.

The offer was tempting though, and more than worth the price. Perhaps he could convince the Detective to use up some leave so he could take her away. The neighbours _were_ starting to complain after all.

No sooner had he nodded his agreement though than their negotiations were interrupted by the arrival of his prospective vacation companion, finally home after a late night at precinct. Normally he would have been there with her, but much to his dismay, the progression of their relationship outside of work had come packaged with babysitting duties. Her progeny was bearable however, much more so than other small humans, and he was always well compensated afterwards. He certainly had no complaints about _that_.

He watched more fondly than he’d like to admit as the child tore across the room, straight into her mother’s arms as she knelt down to greet her. “Shouldn’t you be in bed by now?” she asked, ruffling her daughter’s hair as she shot him a glance of mocked admonishment. Standing, she made her way over to him, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. “Hey you.”

Unfortunately, he wasn’t given the chance to respond. “Mommy, Lucifer has something to tell you.”

“Oh? What’s that then, monkey?” she said, looking curiously at him.

Trying his best to appear nervous, he cleared his throat. “I’m afraid, Detective, that the entirety of Beatrice’s chocolates that you so cruelly insisted she only eat one a day of until the supposed birthday of my supposed half brother… are gone.”

_Not a lie._

That earned him an eye roll. “You mean you ate her advent calendar.”

He stared pointedly at the ground, shifting his feet underneath him as he had seen her daughter do so many times. “I may have had a rather severe case of the munchies last night.”

_Also not a lie._

Hearing the exasperated sigh he knew so well, he dared to take a peek at his partner, who was currently looking at him in that way she had many times before, a look that clearly said _not in front of Trixie!_

Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion as the child flashed him what could only be described as a wicked grin, before sidling up to her mother and pulling on her hand. “Mommy,” she asked oh so innocently, “What are the munchies?”

Well _that_ certainly hadn’t been part of the deal. He swore he could feel the heat of the Detective’s glare upon his skin, as he purposely avoided her eyes. “Lucifer just means he got really hungry last night sweetheart. Because he certainly wouldn’t be doing anything I explicitly told him not to here, would he? That would be very silly indeed.” Another glare aimed in his direction. Now he really _was_ nervous. Turning away, she urged her daughter towards her bedroom. “Now, off you go, time for bed young lady.”

That confirmed it; the spawn _had_ been spending far too much time with Hell’s best torturer. The last thing he needed was for anyone to find out the Devil was being tormented by a child. Even more so than usual that is. Even now, he could still see her peering around the edge of the door frame, obviously keen to see if he was about to get ‘told off.’

Deciding going on the offensive was the best option, he moved closer to the Detective and wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his face in her neck as he ran his lips across her skin. “Welcome home, darling.”

“Lucifer…” she sighed softly, “I’m not going to forget about this.”

Gently he nipped at her ear lobe. “I know, I know. But can we forget about it for tonight? Besides, I have something I need to talk to you about.”

She turned in his arms, one hand resting on his chest, the other reaching up to rest on the back of his neck, playing with the hair there in the way she knew that he liked. “Oh?”

“Hmm,” he closed his eyes for a second, relishing her attention. “Beatrice has made a request.”

At the Detective’s insistence, he was making a concerted effort to refer to the spawn by her given name when talking to her. He still categorically refused to use that dad-awful nickname though. Chloe however, well he still reserved her name for their more… intimate moments. It was as precious to him as she was.

“She wishes to visit her father for a while. I would _strongly_ encourage you to give her what she desires.” Punctuating his suggestion with a kiss, he withdrew to find the Detective looking at him with a smirk.

“I just bet you would,” she said, mischief sparkling in those blue eyes of hers. “Monkey?” she called out, knowing her daughter would still be lingering nearby. “Is that what you want, to stay with daddy for a while?”

The child appeared from behind the door. “Yes, Mommy,” she replied, smiling cheekily at him.

He grinned at her in return, all teeth as he remembered her attempt to get him into even more trouble.

“ _Two_ weeks sounds about right. Wouldn't you agree, Beatrice?"

**Author's Note:**

> I might be taking liberties with this prompt a little bit!
> 
> Thrown together, so please excuse me if it's a little rough around the edges. Unbetaed, therefore all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I'm hoping to take prompts on Twitter when I have the time, so [follow me](https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF) if you'd like to throw some ideas my way!


End file.
